


A Hop a Skip and a Jump

by espioc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Midnight Conversations, sorta - Freeform, switches between past and present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Knock Out can't sleep and so gets to some reminiscing with his mate and partner.





	A Hop a Skip and a Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> art trade. First Prime fic, first kobd fic. Hope it's not too bad.

Knock Out hauled himself off the cave floor where the Autobots had left him. Breakdown tried to assist but he was swatted away by his peeved partner. Knock out growled as he climbed to his feet. “Will you just look at what those brutes did to my paint job!” he raged, gesturing his scratched up chassis. The red sports car began to stomp towards the cave exit, barely paying any mind to his partner who scurried to catch up with him. “Honestly,” Knock out ranted. “You spend all this time just to have it ruined by the Autobots,” he spat ‘autobots’ with disgust, waving a hand about as he went on raving. 

Breakdown eventually rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Knock Out the car certainly had his moments of being insufferable, Luckily Breakdown knew just how to shut him up.  

Knock Out made an indignant squeak as he was suddenly swept off his feet and captured bridal style in his much larger partner’s arms. Before he could protests such treatment Breakdown landed a kiss on the still fuming bots lips, and felt Knock out ease slightly in his embrace. 

Knock Out nearly chuckled when they separated. “You’re not getting off that easy,” he smirked. “You’re still the one who has to buff this out.” 

“I can do that,” Breakdown smirked back. 

“Great,” the smile disappeared from Knock Out’s face. “Now let me down. The last thing we need right now is to walk into the base empty handed and flirting.” 

Breakdown did his best impression of a pout before letting the smaller bot down to walk the rest of the way. 

Delivering the news to Megatron was just as much fun as it always was. Meaning not at all. They were chewed out by the gravel throated war lord for all of two minutes before his attention was turned to Starscream, who had also returned with disappointment in hand. They all apologized and promised to do better next time, like they always did. The routine hardly changed from day to day, though occasionally Knock Out was told he was not to go into the field for a while as his services were needed as doctor. This was not one of those days, but Knock Out assumed it would be a while still until he and Breakdown were shoved into the line of duty again. 

After getting cleaned up and working in the lab for a couple of cycles Knock Out decided to retire. Breakdown was right on his heels, and soon enough they both found themselves laying together in a berth not nearly large enough for the both of them, but they made it work. Knock Out positioned himself on Breakdown’s chest and tended to listen to that steady beating spark until he dozed off into recharge.  

Tonight, however, even after hours of trying, he found that sleep would not grace him. So he began talking. 

“Breakdown?” 

The larger grunted beneath him.  

Knockout readjusted his head so that his chin rested on his arms and he could look at Breakdown’s face. “How often do you think about Cybertron?”

Breakdown groaned, too tired for this conversation. “You’re tired, recharge,” he insisted, trying to fall back asleep himself. Avoid the midnight talk if he could.

“I don’t think that’s up to you,” Knock Out scoffed, sitting up slightly. 

Breakdown sighed. There was no escaping this apparently. Reluctantly he began to move, sitting up and adjusting their position so that Knock out now rested in his lap. 

“This is night thoughts,” Breakdown reminded the smaller. “Never good.”

Knock Out merely waved him off. “Hardly. A little small talk never hurt anyone.”

“If you were anyone else, I promise that wouldn’t be the case.”

Knock Out rolled his eyes. He rested his head against the large chest and let himself slip away for a moment, falling back into his thoughts, looking for something to talk about. 

“Do you remember the early days?”

“Which early days?” 

“The one’s before the war. Before all--” he gestured the space around them. “ _ This _ . Back in the academy.”

“You mean back four million years ago? Can’t say it’s been in the forefront.” 

“I remember.”

“I remember you hated me.”

“I did _ not _ hate you. I hated what you did to me.”

Breakdown smirked. “And just look at you now.” 

Knock Out swatted him in the chest. “Be thankful you big lug, not everyone got a chance at all this,” he gestured himself, finally lifting his head to look at his partner. 

Breakdown laughed lightly. “Oh how I envy them.” 

Knock Out poked him in the chest. “It’s them who should envy  _ you.”  _

“Sometimes your vanity still amazes me.”

Knock Out hummed. “There’s a lot to love.”

“Good thing you’ve got me to help you love it. Aren’t you glad you gave in?” 

Knock Out scoffed. “Gave in is such a generous term. Somehow you can’t remember anything about the academy, but you remember  _ that _ .” 

“How could I forget? It’s just about the only thing I can hold against you.”

“And you’ll hold it against me forever.”

“Longer than forever. To the pits and back.”

“To the pits and back.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Knock out heard that the medical student would be receiving “Guard Nurses,” as Pharma so generously called them, the first thing he thought was how stupid of an idea it was. They were trying to put war frames within the medical staff, something about ‘integration’ and trying to get more bots out of their frame class. It was dumb, to say the least, and probably not nearly effective enough to be worth the scholarship. 

The hands of oafish tanks and fidgety flyers did not belong within a bot during surgery, they were barely fit to check a scraped knee. 

Yet, here they were, stinking up the place with high fuel burning engines and the stench of fresh gun shots. They were still required to complete the warframe training, and so often came to the medical facility for the night shifts and classes, depending on the day. 

Unfortunately for Knock Out he was assigned to the over night duty that semester, so got to spend more time with the heavy weights than he was entirely comfortable with. Of course, however, he would be hard pressed to show the amount of disdain he felt and showed his shadow the ropes with all the charm he could muster through the disgust.

“You have to wash your hands twice before surgery, and don’t touch anything,” he emphasised, walking past a vacant surgical quarter. “If one of our tools breaks the patient breaks. Which is a failing grade. I should know, I’ve broken enough test dummies to repeat a semester.” 

“I’m much better at breaking than fixing,” the new student nearly spat. “Who’s bright idea was this again?”

Knock Out rolled his eyes. Uncivilized brute, always complaining. Of course all he wanted to do was break things. It made sense considering his name and stature. Instead of snapping back, however, Knock Out put on his smirk and turned to the bot. “Believe me, Breakdown, you like this idea just as much as I do.”

Breakdown smirked. “Yeah. But we’re hating it for entirely different reasons.” he leaned down slightly, getting uncomfortably close to the red sports car. “You don’t look much like a doctor,” he commented, looking the bot up and down.

Knock Out scowled. “You’re one to talk, big guy,” he grumbled before turning on a heel with the intention of continuing the tour. Breakdown was not to be deterred. “I didn’t pick this, though, I was built for construction. You were built for speed. So why be a doctor?”

“The insides of living creatures intrigued me,” Knock Out drawled. “And I like fixing people.” 

“You mean you like taking them apart.”

Knock Out scoffed. “As much as I _ love  _ listening to you make assumptions, new-be--” he stopped before the entrance to the dorms. “I’m afraid this is where we part.”

Breakdown put on a dumb face. “I’m not staying here,” he said. I’m supposed to be shadowing you. For the _night_.”  

“You don’t know anything do you?” the medical student sighed. “Hopefully I won’t have to explain  _ everything _ . Otherwise this will be a long semester. You took the tour. You’re assigned to stay at the facility, but for now we don’t need you, you’ll only get in the way.”

Breakdown lifted a brow. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t. I just don’t want you in my way. If they wanted you trained they probably should have dumped you on someone else,” Knock Out shoved a data pad into his new partner’s chest. “These are my medical reports. Read them, memorize them, then read them again. As soon as you’ve done that you can join me in the field. Until then stay out of the way.”  

Breakdown scowled as the smaller bot walked past him, heading back to the medical corridor. 

 

* * *

 

“You were a jerk.” 

Knock Out scoffed. “Speak for yourself, you weren’t much better, Breaky, if anything I’d say you were  _ worse _ .” 

“I was worse on purpose, you were worse by nature.” 

Knock Out eased slightly, snuggling back in. “I suppose I can’t fight with you there,” he grumbled. 

 

* * *

 

Knock Out threw off his mask, stomping out of the simulator. “I can’t work this this _brute_ any more! Give him to someone else!” he demanded, marching right to the instructor. The teacher’s stance remained unintimidated. “If you can’t master the procedure with the simple distraction of your _partner_ , then I can’t imagine you passing under _real_ pressure,” she said, not even bothering to grant her student a glance as she wrote up her report. A second later she presented the grade to Knock Out. “You’ve failed, again. And don’t try to blame it on Breakdown this time.”   

Knock Out growled. “If I didn’t have him constantly looming and doing everything wrong, then maybe we wouldn’t fail so often.”

“Maybe if you actually trained him like I told you he wouldn’t be failing.” she snapped back. 

“You are the instructor, you should--”

“And you’re the TA. This is your student, these are your classes,” she shoved a data pad in his chest. “Do your job. Or you won’t have one.”

Knock Out growled as she walked away. The doctor turned to his partner, just emerging from the operating room. ‘What in Primus name was that!?” he raged. “You handed me forceps!? Our patient is dying and you hand me forceps!? I needed the clotting tissue and a scalpel, how hard is that!?” 

Breakdown scowled. “I told you, I wasn’t built for doctoring." 

“Oh, and you think _ I  _ was!?” 

“You certainly like to act like it!”

Knock Out crossed his arms. “Well maybe was,” he grumbled. “I’m a car, what else was I supposed to do? Stand there and look pretty?”

Breakdown scoffed. “You’re certainly good at that too.” 

“Thanks for that, big guy, you flatter me,” Knock out grumbled, still wearing something of a scowl. After a moment he sighed. “But even I have to admit when I’m defeated. If you need help with the books just _ ask _ . Like she said, technically I  _ am  _ your instructor. For now anyways.” 

They ended up spending nearly every night together for a week caught up in tutoring. By the time day rolled around both were content to just collapse into a berth and stay there until Luna two rolled around again.  

In that time Knock Out’s frustration with the situation lightened. He considered the factors and, considering they wouldn’t be parting any time soon, Knock Out decided to make the best of it. If he had to live with the brute he may as well educate him, do at least something to expand his tiny war concentrated mind.  

 

* * *

 

“I was a great student.”

“You were insufferable, don’t try to make yourself look any better than you were.”

“As if you were some Primus sent angel.”

“At least I was _good_ at what I did.”   

“If you remember correctly I was also good at what _ I  _ did.” 

 

* * *

 

Knock Out hummed as the buffer went over his plating. “You may be a brute, but at least you’ve got this going for you.” 

Breakdown huffed a laugh. “Don’t get used to it, pretty boy, I don’t expect to pass any more tests. Consider this a favor.”

Another hum. “You should have more confidence in yourself, Breakdown, you are being taught by the best.”  

“The best what? Bragger?”

“I have every right to brag, especially considering my pupil. Just look how far you’ve come. We haven’t killed a patient in weeks. Mostly through my increased effort, but still, good job. Sort of.”

Breakdown laughed again. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty, otherwise I might be tempted to do something about that mouth of yours.”

Knock Out smirked. “Do your worst, big boy.”

 

* * *

 

Knock Out snuggled into his partner, finally finding room in his processor to sleep. “I miss our banter,” he said quietly as a heavy arm embraced him. “The real banter of yesteryear. Now we get along. How sickeningly sweet.”  

“You wouldn’t know sweet if it smacked you right in the face,” Breakdown commented, nuzzling his sleepy partner. 

“Such a romantic,” Knock Out grumbled. “My tanks are churning.” 

Breakdown delivered his mate a kiss on the cheek. “I remember the first time,” he said in a matter of fact tone. 

“I remember it being scrap and being sore for a week.”

“I remember that differently.”

“Of course, you  _ would _ .” 

 

* * *

 

Knock Out made his rounds, trying his damn well hardest to hold back the winces. Breakdown was almost glowing with an undeserved pride. Knock Out scowled back at his partner. “Don’t look so satisfied with yourself. It’s not  _ supposed _ to hurt. You did it wrong.” 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Actually I can. I have. But that’s a conversation for another day. For now we have patients to deal with. Try not to scare anyone with your stature.”

“It’s not my fault that guy had a weak spark,” Breakdown grumbled, losing any ounce of pride he had a second ago. They entered the recovery room to find their patient sitting up and smiling. Breakdown checked the machines while Knock Out checked the patient. One everything was deemed a-okay they went on to the next wing. Most of the assignment was easy as a majority of the patients were asleep. 

By the time Breakdown and Knock Out returned to their dorm the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Knock Out collapsed onto the berth, not waiting for Breakdown to collapse first so they could share. Breakdown smiled at his partner, leaning down to give him a kiss on the help before retiring to his own berth. 

A second later Breakdown felt a weight fall onto his chest. He smiled, resting a hand over the half asleep knock out and falling into recharge himself. 

They didn’t wake up until more than halfway through the day, at which point they decided to go out and grab a cube before going back in for more studying. 

Or, making out, as it happened. 

“We aren’t getting much done,” Breakdown commented between pecks.

“Shut up and keep kissing.”

 

* * *

 

“At least some things stay the same,” Breakdown reminisced.

“What? The rampant make out session or not getting anything done?”

“You being so demanding.”

Knock Out nodded lightly. “Hm. I can’t fight with you on that one.” 

“You can’t fight with me on any of this.”

“And you said you didn’t remember.”

“I remember you. But that’s because your unforgettable.” Breakdown suddenly found himself behind shoved away by the face. 

“Please, keep your sentiments to yourself, you’re going to clog my arteries.”

Breakdown kissed the hand being shoved in his face and laid back down, re positioning them to their original position. The smile remained on his face  until another thought crossed his processor. 

“Too bad Starscream had to come along and ruin it all.” 

Knock Out’s half asleep smile fell. “I didn’t need to think about that.”

 

* * *

 

“They’re called the Decepticons,” Breakdown explained, showing his mate the flyer. 

Knock Out raised a brow. “Who gave that to you again?”

“Some seeker, Star something. They’re recruiting right now!”

“And...what purpose would this serve?”

“He’s trying to change Cybertron.” 

“Good. Let him. Primus knows we need a little change.”  

“So are you coming with me?” 

“Coming with you, to what?” 

“To the rally!” 

Knock Out twisted his lip with a considerate hum. “I don’t know,” he drawled. “Sounds sketchy.” 

Breakdown leaned down to his partner who was seated comfortably reading over a medical record and sipping on a cube. “So do your medical reports, but you still file those, don’t you?” 

After a second Knock Out smirked. “On second thought, this rally  _ does _ sound  _ quite _ interesting.” 

 

* * *

 

“And thus began the end of our lives,” Knock Out mumbled into his partner’s chest. He shrugged. “Oh well, not much we can do about it now. I elect we let the past stay where it is, and my processor go to sleep.” 

“You’re the one who wanted to stay up and talk.” 

“And now I’m not. Now recharge. Tomorrow doesn’t promise to be much better than today.” 

Breakdown laid a heavy arm around his partner and began to fall into recharge again. They laid there for a while allowing their thoughts drag them back into recharge. Their bodies eased and the silence took hold of the room for what felt like hours but were merely minutes.  

A small voice broke the thick silence. 

“Breakdown?” 

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Breakdown smiled. He wasn’t expecting that. He hugged his mate closer to his chest and turned them on their side. He nuzzled his partner’s helm. 

 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
